De Longs Mois
by Art'Tite
Summary: Watson est en deuil, et souhaiterait s'adresser à vous.


**Voici un nouvel OS, avec une idée d'Ad** **alas. J'espère que cela vous plaira, je pense vous en faire régulièrement en attendant la suite de mon recueil!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **De Longs Mois**

 _One Shot_

Le printemps montrait le bout de son nez. La chaleur revenait malgré le vent continu dans les ruelles de Londres. Je marchais sans savoir réellement où est-ce que j'arriverais. J'étais loin de Baker Street et de Sherlock Holmes qui s'était muré dans un éternel silence. Un silence pesant.

Cinq mois. Cinq longs mois depuis qu'elle est partie. Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais remonter la pente. Je ne peux même pas retrouver un peu de réconfort auprès de mon ancien colocataire, mon ancien ami. J'étais parti moi aussi, lui brisant le cœur. J'ai été aveuglé par l'amour, c'est bien connu. Il m'en avait voulu, nous avions quelques enquêtes encore ensemble, puis un jour, plus rien. Plus de lettres, plus de télégrammes. Le silence. Encore. Ma tête en revanche grouille de questions sans réponses. C'est un brouhaha impensable, interminable. Je suis fatigué. J'aimerais pouvoir me reposer, pouvoir croire en l'avenir. Seulement, je suis seul. Après-en je suis seul, plus personne à qui parler, à qui me confier. Alors j'écris ce dernier essai.

Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, je vous adresse à vous, mes derniers mots. Peut-être que vous, vous vous soucierez de moi et de mon deuil que je n'arrive pas à clôturer. Il y a de cela cinq mois maintenant, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie, ma chère et tendre Mary Morstan Watson. Elle est morte des suites d'une maladie dont je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Elle a agonisé dans mes bras tandis que je n'étais plus qu'un homme profondémment meurtri. Tout est de ma faute, si j'avais été un meilleur médecin, j'aurais peut-être pu la sauver.

Je bois. L'alcool me fait du bien. Je ne peux qu'avaler cela de toute manière. Holmes m'en a voulu, il a tenté de m'aider, de me résonner, mais rien n'y a fait. Je suis à la rue, cela fait cinq mois que je ne me suis pas rasé, personne ne serait capable de me reconnaître s'il me croisait dans la rue. Et puis, qui se souviendrait du colocataire du grand Sherlock Holmes? Personne. J'ai blâmé Holmes de m'avoir éloigné d'elle. De m'avoir empêché d'être à ses côtés. Il ne comprendra jamais la douleur que l'on peut ressentir.

«Vous êtes un être sans cœur, Holmes!»

Voilà, je vous laisse avec cette lettre ouverte, à quiconque voudra la lire. Il faut que j'aille rejoindre ma bien aimée.

Ce n'est qu'une fois ma lettre déposée sur le sol, que je prie la direction de Baker Street. Quelque chose me chagrinait sans vraiment savoir quoi. Je me retrouvais sous sa fenêtre, en face pour être plus exact. Il était là, il scruptait la rue. Il ne m'a pas remarqué, personne ne le pouvait. J'étais déjà un fantôme. Je sortis de ma poche de vieux manteau mon revolver, et le flanquait sur ma tempe. J'avais vu ce que je souhaitais. Je fermais les yeux, armais le chien, et j'attendais la bonne impulsion pour tirer.

Il fallait que cette douleur cesse. Je ne la supportais plus. J'appuis sur la détente. Aucun son. Le silence le plus unique au monde, méconnaissable. Un bien fou. Une chaleur étrange s'empara de mon corps. Je me sentais comme porté. Je rejoignais sans doute ma bien aimée Mary. Elle me manquait terriblement.

J'étais plongé dans le noir total, lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, je retrouvais ce noir, je ne comprenais pas réellement ce qu'il se passait. Puis mes sens me revinrent, le bruit si commun de Londres, les fiacres et vendeurs de journaux. Une respiration, saccadée et pourtant bien réelle. Des sursauts de sanglots. Une odeur particulièrement reconnaissable. Des souvenirs envahirent mon esprit si en proie aux bruits de mille questions. Le calme s'était installé. Je pouvais sentir de l'humidité le long de mes joues, un petit ruisseau de larmes.

Il était là. Il était venu me chercher. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras pour pleurer. J'avais osé lui crier à la figure qu'il était un homme sans cœur, mais j'avais tord. J'étais cet homme. Je l'avais blessé, et il s'était muré dans ce silence à cause de cela. Il ne m'en voulait pas, il essayait juste de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il réfléchissait. Tandis que j'avais simplement besoin de quelqu'un, j'avais repoussé la seule personne qui pouvait être là pour moi.

« John Hamish Watson, ne recommencez jamais cela! Surtout sous ma fenêtre! Me gronda-t-il. Vous n'avez pas idée de l'importance que vous avez pour Mme Hudson!»

J'explosais de rire! Il avait surtout besoin de moi! La réalité me revint en pleine figure, il restait quelqu'un sur terre, qui avait besoin de moi. Sherlock Holmes avait besoin de moi. Il me prit par les épaules pour m'emener dans mon ancien chez moi. Il me montra les découvertes qu'il avait fait, et les enquêtes qu'il pensait résoudre sous peu de temps. Ainsi que mes anciennes affaires qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. J'étais chez moi. Et cela faisait du bien.

Après le déni, la culpabilité, la colère, le marchandage et la douleur, je pouvais enfin me reconstruire et accepter le décès de Mary. Il me fallait juste du temps, un peu plus de temps que je ne l'eus cru. Holmes était bizarre, il avait changé à mon égard, les mois qui suivirent. Il était plus présent et plus attentionné. Vous me direz, c'est même plus que bizarre venant de sa part! Il n'en était pas moins, que j'avais retrouvé la sérénité à ses côtés, retrouvé goût à la vie.


End file.
